Homophobia
LGBT Hatedom also known as Homophobia, is a prejudiced hatred of homosexuals and homoromantics or LGBTQ community because they're homosexual and not straight. Why It's BAD?! # They hate all LGBT people, often for really stupid reasons. # They often overlap with the Nazi Germany Fandom and Mainstream Media Hatedom. # They believe homosexual people will make the world population extinct, which isn't true because there are ways for LGBT people to have children. # They think that all LGBT people are SJWs, which isn't true. There can even be conservative LGBTs. # They think that all non-binary people are crazy SJWs, even though a handful aren't. They think that all non-binary genders are like "demiattackhelicopterfluxvoidkin", and think that the actions of a few non-binary extremists represent all non-binary people. # They use "pedosexual" and "clovergender" to try and make all LGBT people look bad, ignoring that both are 4chan troll plots. # They killed the meme community. # They also started killing The Comicbook Community once they went mad about a favorite superheroine, Valkyrie, being revealed bisexual. # They make up lies, like that bisexual people don't exist, or that they're sluts. # They use God and the bible for their morbid excuse. Bible-thumpers, yeah they are. #* They also use the "God created Adam and Eve, not Adam and Steve" statement. # They think that THE NBC PEACOCK LOGO is gay propaganda, because it has the same colors as the LGBT flag. # Fundamental Christians and Muslim extremists are also part of this hatedom. In fact one of the Muslim cleric of the Center of the American Islamic Relations or CAIR said these words: " The only way to forgive the homosexuals is to DIE! " (As he defends the orlando shooter), Also the bigoted fundamental Christian group the Westboro Baptist Church waving their posters saying: "GOD HATES FAGS! " which is way too offensive. #* This is the reason why homophobia is justified especially in Muslim majority countries who are promoting the killing of homosexuals rather giving them a right to live, especially in the Middle East. #** Not only that but in some Muslim countries homosexuals are also imprisoned. #* The Alt-Right movement is also part of homophobia movement, they hate the LGBT community for defending Islam even though that this religion murdered millions of innocent homosexuals in Muslim-majority countries. # The Obsessive Anti-SJWs. Nuff said. # Some of them are part of the soccermom group, One Million Moms, which try to get anything that has LGBT characters in it banned for no reason. # They write negative reviews of anything that has LGBT characters in it on Common Sense Media, IMDb, and Amazon. #* They also write negative comments about LGBT on websites like YouTube in the comment sections. # They want to KILL anyone who's homosexual, let that sink in. # Many of them are Extreme Republicans and Extreme Conservatives. # They say that it's a crime against nature when homosexual animals also exist. # They even dislike bomb The State of Pride video created by YouTube Originals. #* One commenter even made negative comment about the video saying that he didn’t like what he saw only just to see if YouTube deletes the comment. #* What’s even worse is that the negative comment got over 8.200 likes. #* Not only that but YouTube Originals decided to disable the likes and dislikes after the video got dislike bombed. # 73 nations still criminalize homosexuality. (1) # Some of them have burned rainbow flags. # Some of them even sent death treats to homosexuals. # They are everywhere on the internet. # They have extreme double standards. When people they idolize like Elton John reveal their true sexuality, they instantly turn hateful. # When there was a pride parade in Poland, homophobic protesters responded by throwing things at the people that attended the parade. Keep in mind that they attacked children and the elderly. # The Bible-thumpers and other homophobes are extreme hypocrites. They claim to follow the Bible yet the book condones no bigotry. Matthew 7:1 proves this. God does not hate f*gs as He even let people like the Heathens into His borders, meaning He is open to anyone regardless of what race, gender or religion are they, and He already knows Man's sins and nonetheless loves everyone, yet these idiots ignore it. # They even use the Homophobic f slur. # They try to ban same sex in the US. The Only Redeeming Quality: # Atleast they are against SJWs. Category:Opinion that really deserve disrespecting Category:Hatedoms That Should be Banned Category:Ironic Hatedoms Category:Hypocrites Category:Hatedoms Category:Worst Groups Ever Category:So Bad, It's Bad Hatedoms Category:Mean spirited communities Category:Cyberbullies Category:Annoying Fandoms/Hatedoms